Soft Blankets (JadeKat)
by KyraLawliet
Summary: Jade drags Karkat to her apartment as a deal he made for an apology. He starts to realize he might be flushing for her, and he finds out what popcorn and blankets are. Then the long awaited cuddling occurs. Jade/Karkat. Fluff. c: (And of course Karkat cusses, when doesn't he?)


"And this is my apartment! Come on in!" The black haired girl skipped into her home with a wide grin, holding the door open for the incoming guest. A dark haired boy with gray skin walked in with a scowl. He stopped for a moment before entering, hesitating.

"It's okay, Karkat. I'm not like i'm going to kill you or anything!" She laughed. The troll walked in and gaped at the huge room, filled with shelves of books and weird artifacts. The walls were white, as were the furniture. everything looked so... expensive. He then remembered how to act and he returned to his usual, mean looking self. "Why the _hell_ am I here again, Harley?" He groaned.

She simply laughed. "Because _you_ promised to! Well, you said that you would apologize to me by letting me take you somewhere, and this is it!" She widened her arms out to her sides to showcase the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, why the hell would I ever want to apologize to a pathetic human like you?" He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but the damage was done. "Karkat, you're already being mean again. You need to learn to relax. And remember when you and you're future self were arguing about me and the other in your memo?" She put her hands to her sides. He scratched the back of his neck in hesitation, then smirked a bit. "Oh, yeah, that. I suppose I may be a bit sorry for that, but did you really have to bring me to your rich kid of an apartment?"

"It was the only place I could think of that would be okay at eight at night. And I know you like romcoms, so I figured we could just watch those. Maybe it will be like a bonding time for us!" Jade gasped and smiled, jumping up and down. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "First of all, bonding is stupid. Second, why would I want to watch a movie with you?"

"I have tons of them, so you're bound to find one that you haven't seen. And can you please just do this for me? I'll finally forgive you. John and Dave are off to help Rose take care of Roxy, so I don't have anyone to do anything with..." She put her head down. Karkat groaned and crossed his arms. "Ugh, _fine_. Just don't get all... Girly and emotional, would'ya?"

Jade perked up and smiled. "Promise! Now come over here and help me pick out a movie!" He motioned over to her bookcase full of movies and CDs. "Oh, and try to have a good attitude, okay? For me?" Jade made a puppy-dog face (Well look at the irony there) and motioned towards Karkat. He groaned, "Fuck no! I don't care about useless human emotions." Jade gave him a stern look, and her happy expression turned serious. "_I'll tell Terezi the color of your blood." _

Karkat's eyes got wider and his mouth hung open. He hissed, "Okay, fine, I-I promise."

She smiled, making her cheeks flush a bit, and continued walking to the bookcase. She stood by it and waited for the troll to accompany her.

As soon as he saw it, he had to stop dead in his tracks to process how many there were. It was starting to overflow, some laying on top of others. "That's... A lot..." He monotoned. Jade laughed and opened it, one door at a time. A few fell out from the top shelf as she did so, and startled her pretty bad. Two movies almost fell on top of her head, but Karkat was close enough to run over and catch them before they did so. They had a moment of staring at each other, but then he cut off and tried to find something to say. "Thanks, Karkat!" She giggled, then continued looking through the movies. He blushed a bit, and put the movies down.

"How about this one! It's called 50 First Dates!" She picked it out and put it in front of the boy's face. He smirked and shook his head. "Nah, i've seen that way too much." Jade put it back and nodded her head in agreement. "I know that feeling."

After countless talk about which one Karkat has seen too much of, and which ones Jade hated, they finally found one that they both agreed upon. She grabbed it from the shelf and sat down in front of the T.V. Her black skirt shifted up a little, and he glanced at it a bit, then looked the other way. After he settled out his little dispute with himself, he sat down next to her and watched her put in the movie New Years Eve. They both hadn't seen it, and didn't know if they liked it or not. She popped it into the DVD player and turned it onto the right channel. "Want something to eat? I have popcorn or something." She stood up and awaited the response.

"Er, what's that?" He replied, genuinely not knowing. Jade looked confused for a second, then realized how he wasn't even human. "Oh my god, you actually don't have popcorn on Alternia? How dreadful! I'll go make it! You know how to turn on the movie, right?" He nodded, and she went to the kitchen.

He started the movie and plopped onto the big white couch behind him.

'_Jade is really nice... Maybe I should start being nicer to her from now on. And she has so many movies! I want to watch all of these, maybe even with her... '_

He sat there in silence for a while, contemplating exactly what he was feeling for the human.

'_Am I feeling flushed? Agh, fuckass, you have to figure it out! I guess I am, but I can't let her know that yet. I'm already in an awkward relationship as it is...'_

_He looked at the clock above the T.V, it was already nine. 'It isn't that late... But sleeping sounds awesome. But I can't...'_

"Karkat, do you know what you want to drink? I mean, I have some of what the other trolls really like to drink, but i'm not exactly sure what you prefer..." She exclaimed from the other room. "Oh, uh, whatever you have is fine."

'_Damn, i'm being too nice. This isn't in my nature.'_

She returned with a big bowl of buttered popcorn and two cups full of apple juice. "Eheh, sorry, John and Dave buy my groceries sometimes. So i'm stocked up on Gushers and apple juice..." She giggled. "It's fine." He smirked. "Now what is this human monstrosity of a popped corn?" He pointed at the bowl, and Jade started laughing. "Did I say something?" He asked. "No no no! It's just that i've never heard anyone refer to this as that before. And i've never had to explain it... But basically it's like..." She trailed off and stared into space. "Well, I don't know if I can explain it, actually. But just try it!" She moved the bowl from her lap and put it in front of Karkat. He hesitated, but grabbed a piece. He ate it, and he couldn't quite express what he was feeling. "It's... Good..." He grabbed another handful and did the same. Jade giggled and ate some too, constantly looking back at the boy now stuffing his face with the new found favorite food.

This continued for about half the movie, until each one got a bit tired. Jade yawned, "Do you want a blanket or something...? It got kind of cold in here." She got up and walked towards where her usual pile of blankets were. "Er, what's a blanket?" Karkat just stared, trying to figure it out. Jade stopped her tracks and stared wide eyed at the troll. "Don't even play that game with me." He looked shocked, "Wh-What?!"

"What's a blanket? You don't have blankets on your planet?!" She gaped. He shook his head. "This calls for emergency softness." She sighed. She bent down to the pile and picked up the unfolded, white, and fluffy blanket piled on the floor. "Oh... There's only one, I hope you can share." She smiled and brought it towards the couch again. He nodded, "Sure, whatever. Just, what is it?"

She sat on the couch and spread the blanket across the both of them. "It's just like a soft sheet of fabric to keep you warm! I have to sleep with one, don't you guys?" She asked.

"No, we just kind of... Sleep. Well, i'm not sure what the trolls I don't affiliate with do, but I know that I don't..." He picked up his end and stroked it, trying to see if it was indeed soft. "Holy shit... It's... So... Soft!" He didn't mean for such a girly thing to ever come out of his mouth, but it was probably the most silky thing he'd ever touched. Jade giggled and just sat back, blanket wrapped around both her shoulders. Karkat sighed relief and did the same. They had gotten a lot closer together now, and they were touching shoulders. This really made Karkat want to do **_something_**-Like hold hands, cuddle, just something.

But he stopped himself before he actually had the urge to do so. But Jade constantly kept getting closer and closer to him, maybe on purpose, or pure accident.

An hour or so passed, and they were each trying to fight closing their eyes. Jade had taken off her glasses, and he all of a sudden realized how green they were. Karkat still didn't understand his feelings for Jade, but he knows something is there between them. When he looked at her, he just wanted to protect her, and hug her, and talk to her, and- well, you get the picture.

He was leaning on the arm of the couch, and Jade was close by, still sitting up. "Karkat?" She whispered. He looked at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry if I fall asleep..." She apologized. He smirked. "It's alright. I feel like I am too. Is it alright if I just stay here until morning?" She nodded and smiled at him.

It wasn't long until he knew that in the next second, he was going to pass out.

Jade would check on him every once in a while, and this time, he really did fall asleep. _'Well, he looks a lot nicer now. A lot calmer too... And... Cuter...'_

Of course she had a slight crush on him. Why else would she invite him here? But she didn't want anything drastic to happen, she just wanted to talk to him finally without him yelling. It seemed to have worked, too. Somehow she managed to calm him down to where he sounded like a normal, pleasant attitude, human being.

She looked at him one final time and analyzed him. She smiled as he suddenly snored, and held the blanket up to his face.

'_Yeah, he's definitely adorable-I mean, adorablood thirsty. I think that's what he refereed to it as...'_

She sat up, now believing that he would be a heavy sleeper. She got in front of him on the couch, and laid down so that she was facing him. It was just kissing distance, but maybe that could happen sometime in the future. But not now. Cuddling seems perfect.

He woke up hours later, and it was bright outside. He didn't exactly remember what all happened last night, but nothing that exciting happened-well, exciting in his book.

The boy finally opened his eyes and flinched a bit at the sudden realization that Jade-the very girl he had just realized he had a crush on- was now wrapped around him tightly, sleeping peacefully, right in front of him. Her thick, black hair was all wrapped into a ponytail, so her entire face was visible, and she was smiling, blush across her nose and cheeks. Karkat simply smiled and put more blanket around her. What he actually wanted to do was hug her to death, but that may be extreme.

She groaned, and inched closer to his face, now asleep near his neck. He smiled, now blushing like a fangirl, and wrapped his arms fully around her, squeezing. He didn't know what would happen once she woke up, but he wanted to take advantage of this moment for as long as he could.

"Karkat, I think I like you." The girl smiled and whispered into his ear, still looking like she was sleeping. He was shocked at the sudden voice, but then full amazement and happiness at what she had said. 'Is she sleep talking?!'

"I think I like you too, Harley. I promise to be nice to you from now on."

She grinned and opened her wide, green eyes so that she was now staring directly at him and his yellow ones. She inched to her left and their noses touched for a moment, until he pulled her face in and kissed her softly.

"Can we just stay here for a little while longer?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." He put his arms back around her, and they both fell asleep again, now in the arms of someone they loved.

Neither of them even focused on the movie, only on each other, that night. But they were both sure to refer to that as their new favorite.

* * *

**So maybe i'm not so good at fluff. **

**I basically just saw a prompt to introduce a troll to a blanket, and my brain just spiraled for a shipping suited enough to do so. At first I thought of Johnkat, but you know, I've been listening to a lot of Hey There Harley by Broadway Karkat, so I somehow ended up shipping them.**

**Sorry. ;u;**

**But I just wanted them to cuddle. c:**


End file.
